The Millennium Item Girl
by Shells124
Summary: When Pharaoh Yami sealed away the powers of the Shadow Realm, he accidently sealed his daughter away as well. Now, Kaiba has called a meeting concerning the Items. But now that the items are all together, Rada's soul is released. Now she's on the run.
1. The Beginning

Hello everyone!  
  
Shells: This not my first fiction, (As those of you who have read my Yu-Gi- Oh fair thing know) but it is my first attempt to write something that is not an insanity fic. (In my other story people chase each other around with paint. Don't ask, just read the other one if you want to know) Before we begin the story, I want tell you all something. This is MY story, because I came up with the idea, but all of the ideas were put down into words by my sister Daricio, so this story really belongs to both of us. It's not "my" story, or "her" story... It's "our" story! So we BOTH hope that you enjoy it!  
  
Daricio: Yeah... What she said. We have worked hard on this... BTW, sorry to all the peoples who have been waiting for my other story to update... Been working on this story.  
  
Shells: But it did turn out good, right?  
  
Daricio: Of course it did! ^_^  
  
Shells: There will be slight confuzzling things in this story...  
  
Daricio: Yeah... The names will be a little confusing when it comes to the ones from Egypt, and the ones from Domino...Yugi and Yami... You already know who's who on that..... Bakura and Bakurna... Bakura is the modern day one, and Bakurna is the one from Egypt. Then there's Seto and Kaiba... Seto is modern day and Kaiba is the one from Egypt, but sometimes people call Seto, "Kaiba," Cuz, you know... So that will be a little confusing... and... yeah...  
  
Shells: Names are always confusing...  
  
Daricio: *Nod* Also, no this isn't one of those fics where the Yami's and the Hikari's are in seperate bodies for no apparent reason... They start out together, but then... stuff happens... and... just read it.  
  
Shells: Daricio! Stop giving away the story!  
  
Daricio: *Shrugs* Anywhos... Yet another thing... The communications... "Blah" is talking normally, (Obviously) and //blah// is talking through a link to somebody or somebody thinking.  
  
Shells: What?  
  
Daricio: They get what I mean... So... Hello to all the peoples who know me an Shells, and hello to those who are reading this who haven't read any of our other fics!  
  
Shells: I hope you all enjoy this! I know that we have enjoyed writing it... So, here goes... *Deep breath*  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
In Ancient Egypt, there existed a force so powerful that it had to be locked away for a millenia...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"As most of you know, I have called you all here today, because of an upraising in the dangers of the shadow games." The Pharaoh said, looking around at the other seven people that were gathered around the small stone table. "We have tried hard to hold off the powers of our enemy, but they've been getting stronger. We must lock away the shadow powers. All of them. Even ours. And we need to do it right now.  
  
"However, in order to complete this great task, we must each give a great sacrifice. The only way to seal the powers and keep them sealed is if we are willing to have our very souls sealed away right along with them."  
  
Nervous glances were shot across the room, and Pharaoh had to wait for everyone to quiet before he continued. But not one of the people in the room didn't have a determined look. They would not disappoint their leader.  
  
"Is everything ready?" Pharaoh Yami asked. Around the table, everyone nodded. "Then let us begin."  
  
One by one, the people each withdrew a single golden item and placed it on the table, ready for the ritual.  
  
"The Millennium Rod." Marik said, setting down his item.  
  
"The Millennium Ring." Bakurna said.  
  
"The Millennium Necklace." Ishizu said.  
  
"The Millennium Key." Shadi intoned.  
  
"The Millennium Scales." A woman named Gahovanu said.  
  
"The Millennium Eye." A man named Votoyis said.  
  
Yami nodded and swung his own item off of his neck and placed it on the table as well. "And the Millennium Puzzle. That will make a total of seven Millennium Items." He looked up at the guards at the room's entrance.  
  
"Bar the doors." He commanded. "Don't let anyone in. We cannot be disturbed."  
  
The guards hurried to honor the commands of the Pharaoh. The giant stone doors were soon shut solidly.  
  
"Now." The Pharaoh's normally hard, sharp eyes softened. "All I can say now is... I hope to see you all in the afterlife." He said softly, looking one by one at each of his allies. More nods were exchanged.  
  
Pharaoh's eyes shut and he placed his hands on his item. The others followed suit. All of the items started glowing brightly as they started to absorb all of the vast powers of the shadow games. The room was bathed in the intense light.  
  
Suddenly, the stone doors burst open and two people entered quickly; a man and a young girl.  
  
The man was wearing the robes of a High Priest with a traditional turban and had one arm around the girl, holding her hostage. The girl was dressed in fine low cut robes with golden chains, armor, and several bracelets and necklaces here and there. On her forehead was a blue headband not unlike the one Ishizu had on, only this girl's band had a diamond on it instead of a colored stone. Her hair was wavy and black with natural highlights of red streaked through it. Her bangs formed golden yellow lightning bolts that came down and framed her face.  
  
The man raised his free hand, the one that wasn't holding the nine-year-old girl hostage, and snapped his fingers. Several more men entered the room and immediately began chanting an incantation.  
  
They were trying to call upon the very powers that were now, at this very moment, being sealed away, so it was taking them a little longer than usual. (Not that the "usual" was exactly short either...)  
  
"Shadow, darkness, power day... Take your force, blow them away! Shadow, darkness, power day... Take your force, blow them away! Shadow, darkness, power day... take your force, blow them away!" They chanted it over and over and over and over again.  
  
The girl cried out over the wild chanting. "Daddy!!!"  
  
The Pharaoh's eyes opened, his concentration broken by the sound of his daughter's voice. "Let her go, Priest Kaiba!" He ordered.  
  
The men's incantations suddenly began working and a giant shockwave came hurdling towards the group at the table. Yami quickly tried to counter the attack by drawing on some of the power that was now in his puzzle. He managed to get a shield around himself and Bakurna, but everyone else was knocked unconscious to the floor, their items still on the table, half- filled with power.  
  
Priest Kaiba answered the Pharaoh's demand. "Not until you stop this madness." He shouted over his servant's continued chanting. "You seek to seal away these powers, and for what? You're all fools to lock away your very souls just to seal away a power that you can harness, control, USE!"  
  
"Let her go." Yami repeated, worry written all over his face. "This war is between you and me, leave her out of it!"  
  
"Daddy!" The girl squealed again as Kaiba tightened his grip.  
  
There. All of the power was now in the items, so there was none for Kaiba's servants to call upon no matter how much they chanted. He lowered his magic- repelling shield, locking the power from it away in his puzzle as he did so. Now all that remained was to seal the items.  
  
But not everyone needed was now currently conscious! He looked at Bakurna, who gave him a slight nod. They would have to seal their souls in all of the items instead of just their two. That meant that they would not be freed again until all of the items came back together again along with the ones destined to have them, instead of just having the destined of the one item show up. But they would have to do it anyway.  
  
Yami gave his daughter one last encouraging look, and then closed his eyes and began the final part of the ritual.  
  
His eyes snapped open once again as he heard his daughter cry out in pain. "Rada!" He cried. Priest Kaiba had seen what the Pharaoh was doing and had thrown her down to the ground, lunging at the items nearest him in an attempt to gather as much of the power as he could. He snatched up the Millennium Rod, closing his eyes and trying to withdraw the magic from it.  
  
His efforts were backfired, however as he received a swift kick in the shins from the young princess. He cried out in pain, inadvertently putting the power back into the Rod. Rada grabbed the rod from him while he was distracted and raced over to the table, gathering up the rest of the items as well.  
  
She looked up at her father. "I'll take these and hide them until we can finish the ritual, daddy. They won't get them." She whispered quickly. She raced for the door, but Kaiba's servants blocked her exit. Yami ran forward and began shoving them out of the way and trying to clear a path for her, no longer able to use any of the shadow powers.  
  
The items were still unsealed, but if he tried to seal them now, all he would do would be to lock his daughter away, and not anyone else. She would be gone, but not him. He couldn't risk that. Well, he would have some of himself in there because he had already started the finishing ritual, but he couldn't risk his daughter at all. He battled his way through the men, still fighting to clear a path through them so that she could get the items away.  
  
Kaiba, however, burst past him and grasped her by the hand, dragging her to the floor along with him as he fell and causing her to drop the items. They scattered everywhere and trying to get the Items became one big free-for- all.  
  
The few servants of Kaiba that were still conscious, Kaiba himself, Rada, and Yami all started to gather up all the items as quickly as they could. Yami lunged for his puzzle which was lying not too far away from him.  
  
Priest Kaiba held on to the Rod (which was the only item he had gathered so far) as he jumped right in the pharaoh's way. Yami, not being able to stop, slammed into Kaiba with such a great force that it knocked both of them to the ground. Pharaoh Yami grasped hold of the puzzle and kicked Kaiba as far away from Rada as possible.  
  
He nodded quickly at Bakurna, who lept to his pharaoh's aid. The ritual had to begin now, no matter who was caught up in it. Yami didn't notice,but Rada either had a tight hold on or was touching all of the other items which she had once again gathered into her arms away from Kaiba's, obviously physically weak, servants.  
  
Yami began to finish the ritual. He closed his eyes and as he concentrated, his soul was sealed away within the Puzzle, Bakurna's within the Ring, and Kaiba's within the Rod. What he didn't know was that his daughter's soul was being separated out into ALL of the items.  
  
At the last minute, Kaiba, realizing too late what was going on, kicked out at the pharaoh, and Yami's grasp on the puzzle broke. Then, no more than two seconds later, the pharaoh, his daughter, his friend, and his enemy were all unconscious, their souls sealed away...along with all of the powers of the Shadow Realm.  
  
Unfortunately, because of that one last kick, the pharaoh's memories were lost... to all but Rada because of her tight grasp on the puzzle.  
  
It was done. Kaiba's servants fled in horror. Their master was gone... And with that, the great Shadow War was over... or was it?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And now one boy has released the power... It's time to duel!  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
{Interlude}  
  
One way to force somebody to think about something constantly and brood about it is to lock them away for 5000 years or more with absolutely nothing to do. Because this is the situation that Bakurna now found himself in, he had nothing to do but brood over his decisions. Did he make the right ones? Did he follow the right person? Was what he did... Right?  
  
Whose theories were correct? The Pharaoh? Priest Kaiba? After all, it did make sense... The Shadow Powers were controlable... maniputable... useable...  
  
But the Pharaoh had wanted to lock them all away... Make them totally and completely inaccessible to anybody. He did not believe the powers to be the way things should be... And with him being the Pharaoh, everyone was inclined to agree with him... Including Bakurna himself.  
  
It wasn't really fair... Just because he was born at just the right time to just the right person, anything he said was right... Anything he did was justifiable. And then, just to ease their consciences, they called it 'Destiny'.  
  
And if you did not believe the same way? Tough luck...  
  
Unless you were one like Priest Kaiba... He had been brave enough to face up to the ruler... to try and take over the throne himself... He claimed not to believe in "destiny" and "being born to a certain place" in life. He felt he deserved the title of "Pharaoh."  
  
And he about near got it too... Now that Bakurna really thought back on it, if the plan had gone exactly according to plan, the Shadow Powers would not be able to be used by anybody, true... But there would have been nobody left but a nine-year-old girl to guard the throne... And Kaiba would have been able to take it easily, even without the powers.  
  
The Pharaoh was a fool. The more Bakurna remembered and went over all of their plans, the more he realized this one fact. The Pharaoh had been a fool, and now because of it, he was trapped in this place... The Millennium Ring. He couldn't even die like a normal respectable person... He couldn't even die the lonely death of a tomb robber, which was what would have happened had the Pharaoh not interceded...He was now a spirit... He was being forced to be. No afterlife for him... ever now...  
  
It was all because of the Pharaoh... High and mighty Pharaoh... Him and his precious daughter...  
  
Kaiba was right about one thing... The powers of the Shadow Realm could be handled and controlled. There was just one thing he was wrong about.  
  
It would be Bakurna, not Kaiba, to possess those powers. Bakurna made himself a vow. As soon as he was able to get out of this item, he would gather the rest of the items... And then the Pharaoh would pay... for everything...  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
When 14 year old Yugi Moto got back to his house at the gameshop that his Grandpa owned, the first thing he noticed was that nobody was home. The second thing he noticed was the letter addressed to him, lying on the counter next to Grandpa's note. He grabbed them both and headed up the stairs to his room, dropping his backpack on the floor in the hall on his way.  
  
//I wonder where Grandpa went? And who is this letter from? They didn't put a return address on the envelope.// Yugi said, looking at the letter as he went down the hall.  
  
//Well, read them and you'll find out.// Yami suggested.  
  
When he got to his room, he sat down on his bed, set the letter down and unfolded Grandpa's note. It said:  
  
"Yugi,  
  
As you know, I have been extremely busy lately. I have gone to make a few deliveries. Please stay in the house while I am gone. Don't get into trouble, and have a good time.  
  
Love,  
  
Grandpa"  
  
Yugi sat the note down and shrugged. As he had said in his note, Grandpa had been very busy lately, and Yugi was having to get used to coming home and finding the house empty. He picked up the letter and opened it. It said:  
  
"To Yugi,  
  
I need to ask you to come to KaibaCorp for a meeting along with a few others I have invited. Because of all of the strange things that have been going on because of them, we really need to discuss the Millennium Items. The meeting is scheduled for this Friday in my office right after school. Don't be late!!!  
  
From,  
  
Seto Kaiba"  
  
Yugi thought for a moment. Today was Friday. And it was after school. Blast it.. He was late!!!!  
  
//I wonder what Kaiba wants to talk about? I mean, I know he wants to talk about the Millennium Items, but what about them? What could he want? And who else did he invite?// Yugi wondered as he raced around the house, scribbling a note for Grandpa and dumping his school stuff in his room on his bed.  
  
//I don't know, but I suppose that the best way to find that out is to go to this meeting. And hurry!// Yami told him.  
  
//I am hurrying!//  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Shadi was sitting under a tree reading a veeeeery interesting book, when suddenly his Millennium Key began to glow softly.  
  
"What?" Shadi whispered almost disbelievingly. (A/N Probably the biggest emotion he has ever shown since he met Yugi at Duelist Kingdom! lol )  
  
"Interesting... The Millennium Items are gathering... How unusual... I must go there, or the balance might be thrown off..."  
  
He reached inside his robes into the hidden pocket and took hold of the Millennium scales, creating his little swirly portal thingy.  
  
No more than two seconds later, he heard several cries of surprise as he stepped out of his portal which appeared right next to Bakura's feet.  
  
"Don't... DO that!!!!" Bakura said, getting up off the floor from where he had fallen out of his chair.  
  
Shadi looked around the room. This was where they were gathering all right... And mostly everyone was there already. Bakura, Ishizu, Marik, and Seto Kaiba were already seated. Out the large windows in the room, which was apparantly very high, he could see Yugi running down the street towards the building. Shadi was staring out the window, lost in thought, when Seto broke his concentration.  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing here? How did you get here?" Seto demanded.  
  
Shadi turned to him and explained, in his monotone voice, "I am Shadi. I came here because, using my Millenium Key, I sensed that the Millennium Items were gathering and I need to make sure that the balance does not get thrown off." Then he gestured to the floor with a wave of his hand. "I got here by creating a ripple in the matter of the floor, creating a sort of teleportation tube through which I could travel to get here from Egypt."  
  
Seto blinked. "....Oh.... You have a Millennium Item?"  
  
Shadi nodded slightly. "Yes. I possess the Millennium Key, and the Millennium Scales."  
  
"Oh. Ok, then. You can stay here. What we are discussing applies to you also." Seto said. "Er... have a seat..."  
  
Shadi nodded again, then turned and took a seat next to Ishizu. "Hello." He said politely.  
  
Ishizu and Marik exchanged glances, then stared at the floor, not answering him.  
  
Yugi finally burst into the room, breaking the sudden tension. He looked around, surprised at the amount of people that had come, and also surprised at who had come.  
  
"Shadi? How did you get here?" He asked.  
  
Shadi sighed. "I got here by creating a ripple in the matter of the-"  
  
"That's not what I meant." He said. Then he turned to Seto. "Ok, Kaiba. What are we all here for?"  
  
Seto leaned forward onto his desk. "Lately, very strange things have been happening concerning the Millennium Items. Both Yugi and I have been recieving... I don't know what to call them... Memories, I suppose... But not our own memories... Strange memories having to do with Ancient Egypt... I believe that it is the Millennium items that are doing this."  
  
He looked around the room at everyone. Yugi had sat down, and Marik, for some reason or another, was holding onto his Rod very tightly.  
  
"I would like to examine these items. I promise that you will get them back. Please put them on the desk, for now... All of them." He gave Bakura a meaningful glance. "Even Pegasus's Eye."  
  
Bakura frowned, his features shifting slightly as the Spirit of the Ring took over for a few brief seconds, then he returned to normal and consented. He reached into his pocket and placed the Eye on the desk along with all of the other Items.  
  
As soon as he did so, they all burst into a wave of light, temporarily blinding everyone in the room and causing a few people to cry out. Everyone tried to shield their eyes from the bright light coming from the items.  
  
Soon, the light faded, and slowly, everyone's vision returned, although not completely. They were all still seeing spots. There was something different in the room. The desk and all of the chairs were gone now, everyone was standing, and the Items were sitting stacked in a neat pile in the exact center of the room.  
  
"Was that supposed to happen?" Yugi asked, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"I have no idea..." Bakura said. "Was it?"  
  
"Of course it was! Why else would it happen?" Marik reasoned.  
  
"Weeell.. When it has to do with the Millennium Items, almost anything can happen... They are very unpredictable..." Yami said.  
  
"Well, yeah, but-"  
  
Suddenly, everyone stopped talking as they realized who it was that had just spoken.  
  
"Umm... This is strange..." Bakura said.  
  
"What in the world?" Yugi whispered, looking at someone who, before that moment, he had never seen outside of his own soul room with a real solid body rather than as a spirit. "Yami?"  
  
Yami was equally surprised.  
  
"This is interesting... Yugi and Yami appear to have been seperated from each other, and Yami given a new body..." Bakura observed.  
  
"And us as well..." Bakurna added, stepping out from behind Bakura. "Does this mean that we are no longer bound to the Items? If so, what's keeping the magic inside?"  
  
"I don't know..." Yugi admitted, still staring at Yami.  
  
"Hey, who's he?" Seto suddenly demanded, pointing at someone behind Marik who was trying to hide in the shadows of the room.  
  
Everyone looked in the direction that he pointed, and Marik stepped quickly out of the way, revealing the man. Ishizu gasped, taking a few steps backward.  
  
"Preist Kaiba." Shadi said, scowling.The once-high preist looked around nervously. Seto walked slowly over to him, looking him over. The two were about the same height, and the only difference between them, it seemed, was the clothes they were wearing and the expressions on their faces.  
  
"Interesting..." Seto murmered. "This is like looking into a mirror.."  
  
Kaiba frowned, still trying to back away from everyone. He didn't have his servants with him to protect him, and at the moment, he was outnumbered and vulnerable. And these people were speaking a language that was very unfamiliar to him... Sure he had learned the language, English, very quickly by observing what Marik did, but he still wasn't sure about the meaning of a lot of these words, and he couldn't speak it very fluently.  
  
Bakurna drew everyone's attention away from Kaiba for a moment, by suddenly walking over and picking up his Ring from the top of the pile.  
  
"Strange..." He muttered, turning it over in his hands. "The Shadow Magic is still sealed away... Something is still in there preventing the powers form completely coming forth..."  
  
He slowly placed the ring back on top of the pile and turned away back toward the group. He stopped; looked back over his shoulder. The pile of Items were glowing once again.  
  
"Everybody shield your eyes!!!" Yami yelled. They all did, just in time. The room was flooded with another blinding wave of light, and then the light faded just as quickly as it had before.  
  
Now it was obvious what changes had been made to the room. All of the Items were gone. They had vanished. In their place was a young girl, dressed in fine Egyptian clothing. Her eyes were closed, and her hands were down by her sides, palms facing outward. She had the Millenium eye symbol shining brightly on her chest, just below her neck.  
  
Slowly, her eyes opened and she allowed her hands to drop back into a resting position and the symbol darkened, looking slightly like a tattoo. She began looking around the room, taking in almost all of the people who were now staring at her in wonder. Her eyes came to a rest on Seto and Kaiba, and she gasped.  
  
She muttered something inaudible under her breath, then closed her eyes tightly and formed Shadi's swirly portal thingy, quickly disappearing before anyone could react.  
  
Everyone stared for a few moments at the spot where, mere minutes before, all of their Millennium Items had sat, and where mere moments before, a girl had stood.  
  
"That girl...I know her... I know I do... But..." Yami whispered, breaking the silence.  
  
Bakura took a slow breath, his eyes wide. "Can anyone tell me what just happened? How did she do that?"  
  
Shadi sighed again. "She disappeared by creating a ripple in the matter of the-"  
  
"I know! But how?" Bakura wondered aloud. Bakura turned to Bakurna. "Do you know?"  
  
"Simple. She absorbed all of the powers of the millennium items, because she was sealed away with those powers. And now, because they were all together like that, she was able to fully absorb that power, causing them to disappear and let her out. Now she has all of the powers of all the millennium items... Inside of her. I guess you could say that that girl is now the Millennium Item Girl." Bakurna explained. "Smart of her to unbind us from the Items first, or we would have disappeared as well..."  
  
Ishizu sighed. "Can we stop calling her "The girl" already? Her name is-" she suddenly received an elbow in the stomach from Marik. "What?"  
  
He gave her a meaningful glance, then looked at Yami who still had confusion written all over his face and was lost very deep in thought.  
  
"Oh... right..." Ishizu nodded.  
  
Yugi looked up. "You know her?" He asked Ishizu.  
  
"Well... I thought I did, but..." She trailed off, looking at her brother. "Never mind."  
  
Yugi frowned. "If you know something about what happened, it's only fair that you tell us!" he said.  
  
Marik also frowned. "Says who?"  
  
"Me, that's who." Yami said, narrowing his eyes at Marik.  
  
Marik put a mock fearful look on his face. "Ooooh, the Pha-ra-oh! I'm Soooooo scared!!!!" he half hid behind his sister, laughing. She frowned and side-stepped out of the way, refusing to be his wall.  
  
"Ok, people. We have a nine-year-old girl running around who probably speaks nothing but Egyptian who has all of the powers of the Shadow Realm available to use at her slightest whims. So the question now is, what do we do about it?" Preist Kaiba asked, speaking up for the first time.  
  
"Why would she speak nothing but Egyptian?" Seto asked.  
  
"Because she's an Ancient Egyptian prin-... I mean, she's from Egypt, that's why!" Bakurna said with a quick glance at Yami.  
  
Yami was now extremely frustrated. "Why won't anyone tell me anything?" He cried.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"It appears that I am the only one in this room besides Yugi, Bakura, and Kaiba who does not know who she is! Now who is she? And why won't you tell me?"  
  
All of the Ancient Egyptians in the room, (As Yami said, everyone except Yugi, Bakura, and Seto) suddenly aquired a great interest in various cracks in the ceiling and the floor. Marik quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Ok, The Millennium Item Girl probably didn't go very far. She doesn't know her way around Domino, or really anywhere very well, and as far as I know, this is the only time she's used the Shadow Powers. Before, Yami had always thought that- I mean..." Marik trailed off.  
  
Yami growled with frustration. "I always thought WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
"Never mind... Anyway, she was apparently thought to be too young to have anything to do with the Shadow Wars." Marik finished, hoping that he hadn't given away too much information.  
  
If the Pharaoh got his memories back, then getting the items and all of the powers that went with them would be impossible. He had told this to Bakurna and Ishizu before, (Ishizu didn't like keeping secrets from her Pharaoh, but...) and he was hoping that Shadi had enough sense to keep his mouth shut for once. Knowing who Rada was would most likely jar a memory for Yami, and they really didn't want that... Not if they were to attain their goal.  
  
"The point is, she probably didn't go very far, so she's most likely still in Domino. I say we split up and look for her." Marik said.  
  
Bakurna nodded. "Sounds good to me."  
  
Bakura shook his head. "I think we should buddy up, so that certain people don't get into trouble." He looked at Bakurna. "And I'm not going with HIM."  
  
Bakurna grinned evily. "But why not?"  
  
Bakura frowned.  
  
"Ok, we'll buddy up. um... we probably shouldn't pair people who look the same together... It would create lots of unwanted questions..." Yugi said. "That means, I can't go with Yami, Bakura can't go with Bakurna, and Seto can't go with Kaiba."  
  
Seto shook his head slightly. "That sounded weird..."  
  
"Yami, how about you go with Priest Kaiba and make sure he doesn't try anything. Shadi should go with Bakurna so that HE doesn't try anything. Then Ishizu and Marik with Seto, and Me with Bakura. We'll meet back here... later..." Yugi said.  
  
Yami looked at Kaiba. "Do I HAVE to go with-"  
  
"Yes." Yugi said.  
  
Yami sighed.  
  
"Ok, let's go look for her then."  
  
"Yeah, let's go!"  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Shells: How's that for a first chapter? Good so far? Should me and Daricio continue this story, or not? We're both awaiting your reviews!!! Ideas are welcome!  
  
Daricio: O.o You don't have to talk so fast...  
  
Shells: *grin* so?  
  
Daricio: *Shakes head* whatever... *Turns to readers* So... Now that you have read it, please tell us what you think! If we get enough reviews, we'll continue!  
  
Shells: See ya!!!  
  
--Shells124 and Daricio 


	2. Searching For Rada

Daricio: Ok, Hi everyone! Welcome to the second and latest chapter of The Millennium Item Girl!!!  
  
Shells: Why are YOU so happy all of a sudden? We didn't get ANY reviews on this until you told the reviewers from YOUR story to come read it!!!  
  
Daricio: *Shrugs* So nobody noticed it! So what? They've noticed it now!!! That's what matters! And they think it's good, too!  
  
Shells: Well, that would be because it IS good. We WOULD appreciate more reviews though, peoples... We only had a total of six reviews last chapter!  
  
Daricio: Yeah... Review, people!!! ^_^  
  
Shells: Ok, author notes for this chappie... Um... Daricio, you have anything to tell everyone?  
  
Daricio: Yup! Anytime this story is in Rada's POV, remember that she only speaks and understands Egyptian, so anything we type, pretend it's Egyptian. Get it? Got it? Good!  
  
Shells: This starts out with a Rada POV, BTW... And now that that's out of the way, let's start the fic!  
  
Daricio: Good idea! Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrroll em!  
  
Shells: What?  
  
Daricio: That's what you say in movies! Before you say, "Action!" You say, "Roll em!"  
  
Shells: Why?  
  
Daricio: *Shrugs* don't ask me... I didn't come up with it...  
  
Shells: Ok, let the fic begin!  
  
Daricio: Yes! Go!  
  
Shells: Why do you keep cutting in before the fic can start?  
  
Daricio: I want to be the last one to talk before the actual story starts! You got to be last last time!  
  
Shells: *Sigh* Just start the fic now...  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Rada looked around at her surroundings, totally confused and filled to the brim with questions.  
  
Where was she? What had happened that day? What had just happened? She had gone through the floor! And why had there been two Preist Kaibas back there? Where was her Father? He should be there, shouldn't he? Why wasn't he there to answer her questions?  
  
She continued walking down the street, staring at... well, everything! There was so much to look at!  
  
The buildings! They were huge! And they were made of... she didn't know for sure...  
  
The roads! They were black! And in some places they were grey! And people were only walking on the grey parts... There were big strange things on the black parts of the road with people in them! She had no clue WHAT they were, but she tried to stay away from them... they must be haunted... they moved on their own!  
  
The people! Their clothes! They were so... different! So... Strange! Everything was a flurry of color! Everything was turning into a blur! Everything was going so fast! Where was this place?  
  
The people stared back at her, just as interested in her as she was of them.  
  
She frowned suddenly. If all these people were noticing her, that meant that if anybody, like the two Kaibas, were looking for her, then she was dead meat... She stuck out like a sore thumb!  
  
She had to get herself hidden somehow! Figure out how to blend into the crowd! But first... she would figure out where she was...  
  
She saw a group of people standing near one of the buildings, some leaning on the building itself. They were all wearing black clothing, capes, and confused expressions on their faces. As if they had just been set free from a mind control or something... She decided that she would rather not talk to people who looked like that...  
  
She looked around, searching for somebody who looked like they knew stuff. Finally, she just walked up to a random person on the road and asked politely, "Excuse me! Do you know what village this is?"  
  
The person gave her a strange look, then cocked his head and shrugged. He said something she didn't understand, somewhat apologetically, then he walked off.  
  
Rada blinked. He didn't speak her language! She continued walking down the street, now listening more carefully to what people were saying. Nobody spoke Egyptian! They were all speaking in this other strange language!  
  
"Oh, this is just great." She muttered to herself, continuing her walk down the long road. "I'm in a strange place with lots of people I don't know, Kaiba's after me, and now I can't even talk to anybody because nobody here speaks Egyptian! I wish Dad were here..."  
  
She walked up to one of the strange, tall buildings and leaned against it, like those other people had been doing. She sighed and looked around the street again, wishing desperately that she could find somebody she knew!  
  
She also wished people would stop staring at her... It made her feel uncomfortable...  
  
She sighed again. The only way they would stop looking at her was if she was invisible, and there was no way that would ever happen...  
  
Suddenly, she looked around again, sensing that something was different. Nobody was staring at her anymore! Nobody was even looking in her general direction! It was if... as if she really HAD turned invisible...  
  
She looked down at her hand and squeaked suddenly in surprise! She WAS invisible! But.. how...why.....  
  
"Oh, shoot." She whispered, suddenly getting it. "The Millennium items...."  
  
//This is bad.// She thought to herself. //When Dad sealed away the power into the items, he must have sealed me away too... I must have been in there a long time... This explains why everything is different... but... why would I have the powers of a Millennium Item?// She looked around carefully.  
  
//Nope... I don't have an Item with me... so why would I have powers?// She asked herself again. //Maybe... I must have gotten sealed into all of the items instead of just one... so when I came out, I had all of those powers... I wonder where the items went... And where's Dad? Even if he did get sealed into an item, he should be here somewhere!//  
  
She looked around again, no longer afraid that Kaiba would find her because she was invisible.  
  
A flash of white throught the crowd! Could that be??? She looked harder at where she had thought she had seen it. When the crowd parted enough for her to see what was there, she saw a boy with white hair, just coming out of an allyway, and looking around frantically.  
  
She stared at the boy.... Was it??? It was!!!  
  
She called out to him, dropping her invisibility. "Bakurna! Over here!"  
  
He looked up. When he saw her across the road, a grin of relief formed across his face. He turned around, facing somebody who was apparently behind him still in the allyway and said...... something.  
  
Rada frowned. //He's speaking in that weird language! Since when did Bakurna know any language but Egyptian? He must have been released from his item before me and has since then learned the language...// she thought. She grinned once again, then began running over, trying to avoid the things on the black part of the road.  
  
"Bakurna!" She called again. He looked back at her, his grin now matching her own. Suddenly he frowned and held one hand up, gesturing for her to stop. She did, looking at him in confusion.  
  
He pointed to himself, then to over where she was. She nodded, understanding. He would come over there, then she wouldn't have to avoid the things.  
  
She looked around again, then sat down in one of the many big seats that were around the place, and watched him try to cross the road.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
"Bakurna!"  
  
(How do you say, "Over here!" In Egyptian?)  
  
Bakura heard somebody call. He looked up and spotted the Millennium Item Girl across the street from him. He felt a grin of relief cross his face. He turned to Yugi, who was in the allyway quite a ways behind him, trying to catch up.  
  
"Yugi, there she is! She must think I'm Bakurna, since we look alike!" He told him.  
  
Yugi nodded. "Maybe you should go talk to her, get her to come over here." He suggested.  
  
Bakura nodded. "Ok. What about you?"  
  
"I'm going to see if I can still mind link with Yami so that I can tell him this stuff. It's easier to consentrate on that when I'm not walking or doing anything else..." Yugi said.  
  
Bakura nodded again. "Ok, whatever you say, Yugi..."  
  
"Bakurna!" The young girl cried again. Bakura looked up, still grinning. Just then he realized that she was trying to cross the street! That wouldn't work very well... She didn't know about cars! He held up a hand, hoping she would know the universal gesture for "STOP!!!!!"  
  
She did, but looked confused. He pointed to himself, then at her, indicating that he would go over there. She nodded, then sat down on a bench, waiting for him.  
  
He looked both ways, calculating how far away the cars were from him, then decided that they were far enough away that he could cross, and quickly crossed the street.  
  
As soon as he did, the girl got up from her seat, ran over to him, and immedietly began talking. Bakura frowned. What was he going to do now? She obviously thought he was Bakurna, and so expected him to know what she was saying...  
  
"Um...." He gave an apologetic grin, then gestured for her to follow him. Now, she looked really confused. He gently took hold of her hand, then led her to the side of the street, made sure no cars were coming, then crossed, pulling her along.  
  
When they were in the center of the street, she suddenly jerked her hand back, and yelled something at him. Then she took off running the other direction.  
  
"Wait!" Bakura yelled. He ran after her. Looking behind him, he called out, "Yugi!"  
  
Yugi looked out from the allyway and saw her running. "Oh, great..." he muttered, taking off running not too far behind Bakura.  
  
"Hey! Hey, wait!" Yugi shouted.  
  
She didn't slow down or look back. Instead, she simply... disappeared.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
"I'm ignoring you, I'm ignoring you, I'm ignoring you, I'm ignoring you." Seto mumbled to himself.  
  
He was walking far ahead of Marik and Ishizu, trying, as he was muttering, to ignore them.  
  
"I'm ignoring you, I'm ignoring you, I'm ignoring you." He kept repeating it over and over very softly, as if trying to convince himself of it.  
  
"Shouldn't we be looking for her TOGETHER?" Ishizu called. Seto quickened his pace.  
  
"I'm ignoring you, I'm ignoring you..."  
  
Ishizu sighed and turned to Marik. "Apparently, he doen't like us."  
  
"Gee, I wonder why." Marik said sarcastically. "Let's see, you showed him his 'ancient past' and confused him, this started making him have weird memories because of my Rod, You also sorta forced him to start a tournament, you kept trying to predict the future, I was trying to take over the world-"  
  
Ishizu gave an exasperated sigh. "Ok, Ok, I get your point."  
  
Marik continued. "You gave him that Oblisk-"  
  
"I SAID I get your point, Marik!"  
  
Marik grinned. "Gave him that Oblisk card, making him one of my main targets in taking over the world, I totally freaked him out by-"  
  
Ishizu sighed and walked ahead of Marik.  
  
Now they were spead out in a sort of a line as they walked down the street. Seto in the lead, still trying to get away from Ishizu and Marik, then Ishizu, still trying to catch up to Seto and get away from Marik, and then Marik, grinning to himself, glad that he had been successful in annoying his sister.  
  
They walked on in silence like this for a while.  
  
Suddenly, Ishizu heard something behind her. She whirled around, looking for whatever it was. She saw nothing. Absoulutly nothing....  
  
She sighed, then turned around again, trying once more, still ineffectivly, to catch up to Seto. She was sure that he had heard something....  
  
It had to have been something... but what could it have been? There was nobody there...nobody there at all...  
  
Suddenly, she realized. Hadn't Marik just been behind her? Yes, he had! Right behind her! And the street had been full of people as well!  
  
What could make her brother and all those people disappear like that? Only one thing... Rada.  
  
She raced to catch up to Seto, even running past him, despite her dress. "Run! Quickly!"  
  
"Why?" Seto called after her, maintaining his previous pace.  
  
"Just run! Explain later! Run!"  
  
So he did. They both ran as fast as they could, then dashed into an alleyway, leaning against the building, now gasping for breath. Seto glared at Ishizu.  
  
"What was that for?" He asked angrily.  
  
"Rada." Ishizu hissed. "She was... right behind us!"  
  
Seto frowned. "Rada?" He asked. "Her name is Rada? Any particular reason you refused to tell anyone that?"  
  
Ishizu sighed, biting her lip slightly. "Never mind."  
  
"And do you mean to tell me that you saw the person we're looking for, and so we ran... away?"  
  
Ishizu peeked around the corner back towards the street they were just on. "Seto, she sent a whole street of people, and my brother to the Shadow Realm!"  
  
Seto's eyes widened. "What?"  
  
He looked around the alley quickly, just realizing that Marik wasn't there... "Are you trying to trick me? We have no time for games!"  
  
"I had thought I heard somebody, but nobody was there. Nobody. Not even the people who had been on the street. Or Marik! He had been right behind me!" Ishizu said, looking back at him. "She must have seen you and tried to send you to the Shadow Realm, but she missed..."  
  
Seto shivered just slightly at the thought of somebody trying to send him to the Shadow Realm again. That had been happening waaaay too often recently...  
  
Ishizu thought for a moment. "Ok, I'm going to go out and look for her... Seto, you stay here for now."  
  
"Oh, sure..." Seto said, folding his arms. "You go find Rada, and I'll stay here waiting for her to find me and actually succeed in sending me to the Shadow Realm. Great idea."  
  
"It'll have to work." Ishizu growled. "I'll be back."  
  
Ishizu left the alley, leaving Seto glaring after her.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
(We're going a little back in time...)  
  
Rada frowned as "Bakurna" gently took her hand and began leading her across the road. He didn't understand her either! He didn't know Egyptian!  
  
She pulled her hand away. She shouted at him, then she took off running the other way.  
  
He called after her, but she paid no attention. If they wanted her, they'd have to catch her first.  
  
Another voice joined the first in calling after her, but she was concentrating on teleporting. There was a breif flash of light, then she was in another part of the city.  
  
She quickly raised her invisibility, then leaned against the side of a building, trying to catch her breath.  
  
Looking up, she saw the strangest sight she had ever seen! It was Ishizu and Marik! But they were trying to catch up to Preist Kaiba, who was wearing strange clothes...  
  
Her mind raced. Things had changed. This was obvious now. Things had definitely changed. Marik and Ishizu... Were they working for Kaiba now? Or was he working for them?  
  
This was so confusing... She glared at them, walking in a strung out, single file line down these strange roads. Why did everybody think that they could get away with trying to deceive the Princess of Egypt? The one destined to be their Ruler!  
  
She didn't realize, but the symbol on her chest was glowing again. Suddenly, a blast of light shook the ground slightly. Rada blinked. Everybody on the road, except Kaiba and Ishizu were gone!  
  
She sighed. And Ishizu hadn't even noticed! She had been training hard, last she had known, to sense when Shadow Powers were being used, and now she didn't even notice her own brother get sent to the Shadow Realm! Things had changed all right...  
  
Suddenly, Ishizu took off running, finally figuring it out, and getting ahead of Kaiba, who was walking very fast... She yelled something, then Kaiba began to run.  
  
Rada glared after them. Ishizu was definitely helping Kaiba...  
  
She looked down at the ground. "Something is wrong." She decided.  
  
"Rada!" Somebody called, using Egyptian. She turned towards the voice. It was Ishizu. She had come out of her hiding place, and was now looking around nervously. Kaiba wasn't with her anymore. "Rada, it's Ok!"  
  
She shook her head, then decided to transport herself somewhere else. She really didn't want to talk to Ishizu right then anyway... She wanted her Dad...  
  
She concentrated, then there was another brief flash of light. Looking around her, she saw that she was alone. In a deserted street.  
  
She sighed, then sat down, leaning up against the building. Because the street was deserted anyway, she let her invisibility drop. She sat there for a long time, staring at the wall on the other side of the alley and thinking.  
  
Ishizu was with Kaiba, Marik was in the Shadow Realm, Bakurna couldn't speak Egyptian anymore, unless that wasn't Bakurna, and she still couldn't find her dad! She sighed. What else could go wrong? She faded off to sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
//And then she disappeared! We almost had her, Bakurna!// Bakura said using the mind link.  
  
//Interesting.// Bakurna said. He related this news to Shadi. //It's a good thing these mind links still work. Has Yugi contacted Yami yet?//  
  
//Yeah, I think so. This is definitely much cooler than walky talkies.// Bakura replied.  
  
//Whatever you say...// Bakurna said, not really paying attention.  
  
"What's going on?" Shadi asked quietly. Bakurna realized that he had stopped walking.  
  
"Nothing." he said, going forward again. "Absolutely nothing."  
  
Shadi shook his head. "Slowpoke." he muttered under his breath.  
  
Bakurna sighed. The two walked in silence for a while.  
  
//I have to say, Yugi has a knack for pairing up people who really don't want to be paired up with each other.// Bakurna thought.  
  
//Hrm.... just don't tell Yugi that.// Bakura said.  
  
//I wasn't talking to YOU....//  
  
//Then quit using the mind link!//  
  
Bakurna shut it down, sighing in exasperation.  
  
A little while later, Bakura opened it again. //Bakurna?//  
  
//What?!// Bakurna snapped.  
  
There was a pause. //What does "Najanda" mean in Egyptian?//  
  
//Where in the world did you hear THAT?!?!?!?// Bakurna asked, smirking.  
  
//um... the Millennium Item Girl yelled it at me.// Bakura said.  
  
Bakurna laughed. Shadi looked at him funny.  
  
"What?"  
  
Bakurna shook his head, still laughing. "R-R....Ra....." He paused until he had stopped laughing enough to talk. "When Rada was yelling at Bakura, she used some... very colorful language..."  
  
"What?"  
  
//What does it mean? And what do you mean, Rada?//  
  
Bakurna winced slightly at his slip, then continued. "She called him a !@&$#... to put it nicely."  
  
//WHAT?!?!?!?!?//  
  
Shadi shook his head and continued walking.  
  
Bakurna started laughing again, following Shadi around the corner. And immediately ran into him!  
  
Shadi backed up quickly, shoving Bakurna backwards. "Hey! What do you think you-"  
  
"Quiet!" Shadi snapped. "Look."  
  
Bakurna glared at him, then peeked around the corner. There, cuddled into a corner fast asleep, was Rada.  
  
Bakurna grinned. //We found her!// He called to Bakura.  
  
//Great! Where?//  
  
//Over here!//  
  
//Well, Duh. Where are you?//  
  
//Uh.//  
  
"Shadi, where are we?" he whispered.  
  
Shadi walked over to Rada and bent down, lightly touching her hand. He smiled and looked up at Bakurna. "It matters not where we are, but more where we shall soon be."  
  
Bakurna blinked. "In English, please? Or Egyptian. Whatever."  
  
Shadi stood again. "One moment, and you shall see what I mean."  
  
Bakurna took a step away. "Somehow, I don't trust you."  
  
"Nor I you, but we've got to work together. Unless you wish for me to simply leave you here."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Quit talking and get over here."  
  
Bakurna warily stepped over to him. "What now?"  
  
Shadi leaned over once again, taking hold of Rada's hand. Then he reached out and grabbed Bakurna's hand as well! Suddenly, everything swirled and twisted, and.  
  
Bakurna yanked his hand away from Shadi, wiping it on his shirt, then looked around, trying to figure out where he was. His eyes widened. "KaibaCorp?"  
  
Shadi nodded, standing up again. "I was able to tap into Rada's power by touching her." He explained. He looked down at Rada, now asleep on the ground. He picked her up, placing her on a couch in the room.  
  
//Ok, Bakura. We're back at KaibaCorp.// Bakurna said.  
  
//How'd you get back there so fast?//  
  
//Don't ask.//  
  
//Alright. We're coming. I'll get Yugi to tell Yami and that other Kaiba to get up there, too.//  
  
//Very well.//  
  
Bakurna looked over at Rada, still asleep. The Pharaoh's Daughter. But he couldn't do anything about her yet. Shadi was still there.  
  
He'd have to do something about that.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Yugi frowned. "Rada?" he asked.  
  
Bakura nodded. "That's what he said."  
  
"But why would they want to hide that? It doesn't make sense."  
  
"Now, that's something I don't know. But I do have sort of a clue. I'll explain on the way, let's go to KaibaCorp."  
  
"All right.." Yugi said, following Bakura. //Hey, Yami! We're headed back to KaibaCorp.//  
  
//What for?//  
  
//Shadi and Bakurna found Rada, and they somehow got back there with her, so that's where we're going. You and Kaiba better get there too.//  
  
//Found. Rada?// Yami asked, curious.  
  
//Yeah, Bakurna slipped that to Bakura. Don't ask why it matters.//  
  
//I don't get it either, but it's obvious that I'm the one that they were trying to hide it from. I wonder why.//  
  
//Let's just get to KaibaCorp. Bakura says he thinks he might know.//  
  
//Okay, we're on our way.//  
  
Yugi closed the link and caught up to Bakura.  
  
"What's your clue, Bakura?"  
  
"Well you see, All during the Duelist Kingdom and the Battle City tournaments, as you know, Bakurna kept taking over me. One thing he's always been bad about is using our thought link for his normal personal thoughts. I, of course, never told him this, but I learned a lot from what he was thinking during the whole time I was locked in my soul room." Bakura said.  
  
"Things like what?"  
  
"Like, the fact that he's always been after the Pharaoh for something that he did before, and he's been mad that he can't rightfully get his revenge because Yami can't remember ever doing anything in the first place."  
  
"What could Yami have done that would make him like this?"  
  
"I'm not sure. He's good at concealing some parts of his thoughts, just not all of them. I haven't been able to figure out exactly what it's all about. Because of the continued mind link thing, I've been able to pick out a few of his thoughts recently. Apparently, Rada was somebody who meant a lot to Yami. Again, I'm not sure how. But he means to do something to her, which makes it a good thing Shadi's with him."  
  
Yugi frowned, his face looking determined. "If she meant a lot to Yami, then even if he doesn't remember her now, I'll help keep her safe."  
  
Bakura frowned as well, but for a different reason. "Just try not to make Bakurna mad."  
  
Yugi nodded. He knew better than to make that tomb robber mad. or at least it was a bad idea to get him mad when he had shadow powers to help him. he didn't know about now.  
  
They went on in silence until they reached the KaibaCorp building. They stood outside the main doors until they caught their breath, then walked inside. Yami and Kaiba were already there.  
  
The four of them went up to the top floor, where they knew Rada was at the moment. Once they were all up there, Bakura went over to Seto's desk, which had reappeared for some reason.  
  
He looked over the consoles spread over it. Finally, finding the one he was looking for, he switched on the communicator device, the other end with Seto at the moment. "Seto! Seto, come in." he said.  
  
"What do you want?" Seto's voice came over the speaker. "and how'd you activate my communications system?"  
  
"We're all back at KaibaCorp, Seto. We found her. You, Ishizu, and Marik get back here."  
  
There was silence for a while, then Seto said, "Fine, me and Ishizu are coming."  
  
Bakura blinked. "What about-"  
  
"We'll tell you when we get there. Over and out." Seto shut off his communicator.  
  
Bakura turned to everyone else, who was watching him. "Something apparently happened to Marik." He said softly.  
  
"Obviously. You really don't need to repeat it for us, we all heard." Bakurna growled.  
  
"I was just. Oh, never mind." Bakura sat down in a chair.  
  
Bakurna grinned. Then he turned back to Rada, watching her. His plans for her had obviously failed. There was no way he'd be able to get to her now, not with everybody here.  
  
He looked up at Yami. He was watching Rada as well, but it was obvious that he had no clue who she was. Bakura had no doubt told Yugi her name, and he told Yami, but it didn't seem to have triggered anything. That was a relief.  
  
Yami stood up and began to pace the room, obviously trying to remember something... anything...  
  
After a while, he sighed. "I'll be right back." he said quickly, turning to the door and leaving.  
  
Everyone looked at each other.  
  
//What's up, Yami?// Yugi asked.  
  
//Nothing... I just wish I could remember something about my past... About this girl, that I obviously should know...// He said. //But I'd like to be alone for now.//  
  
He closed the link.  
  
Yugi sighed and returned his attention to the sleeping girl. Kaiba sighed and left the room as well. Shadi silently got up and went after him, trying to make sure he wasn't off trying to do something to Yami.  
  
Everyone sat in silence for a while, watching Rada.  
  
Suddenly, Rada stirred in her sleep. "Uh... huh?"  
  
She sat up quickly, surprised to have so many people around her all of a sudden. They all backed up quickly, trying not to scare her.  
  
She looked over the people. There were two Bakurnas and somebody who looked strangley like her father... But it wasn't...  
  
"Bakurna?" she asked.  
  
One of them stepped forward, smiling slightly. "It's ok Rada. I can explain things for you..."  
  
Rada sighed in relief. "Where's my father?" she asked.  
  
Bakurna glanced at her father's look-alike, then he came over and sat on the couch next to her.  
  
"He needed to go outside and think for a while." he said. "he's been having difficulties."  
  
"What kind of difficulties?"  
  
"I'll explain that later..." Bakurna looked at the floor.  
  
"Ok. Why are there two of you? And who's that?" Rada pointed at Yugi.  
  
Yugi shifted uncomfortably. He had absoulutly no idea what they were saying, and by the look on Bakura's face, neither did he... Rada and Bakurna were speaking in Egyptian, and they had no way to know what anybody was saying...  
  
"When we were sealed into the items, we were told that if the destined ones of the items found them, we'd be allowed to come out again, as spirits. 5000 years later,-" he was cut off.  
  
"5000 years?" Rada looked shocked.  
  
Bakurna nodded. "5000 years." he confirmed. "Our desendants were the ones who found the items and were the destined ones of them. This is Bakura. He found my Millennium Ring. And that's Yugi. He found your father's Puzzle."  
  
Rada looked at them, wondering. "And they don't know Egyptian?"  
  
Bakurna shook his head. "No. They speak English. I can too, actually."  
  
Rada nodded.  
  
Yugi walked over to Bakura and asked him, "Do you have any idea what they're saying?"  
  
Bakura shrugged. "I know a few words of Egyptian... But just the ones that Bakurna uses the most. He said, "Ring" at one point, so I assume he was explaining who we are and how we found the items..."  
  
Yugi nodded. "Anything else?"  
  
"Yes, actually. He used the word for thousand at one point, so I'm pretty sure that means-" Bakura stopped.  
  
//If you wanted to know what we were saying, you could have asked. I would have translated for you// Bakurna told him curtly.  
  
Bakura blushed.  
  
"What?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Bakurna said he'd translate for us if we wanted him to."  
  
"Oh. How'd he hear us? we're all the way across-"  
  
"He's a tomb robber, remember? He has good hearing. And we weren't exactly being quiet."  
  
"Ah." Yugi nodded.  
  
Bakura watched Bakurna, looking him over for a moment. He was acting extremely nice to Rada, but he knew it all had to be an act. He was letting some of his emotions leak through their link, and it definitely wasn't friendship he was feeling...  
  
Rada watched them as they spoke quickly to each other in the language that sounded like tin. English, Bakurna said it was...  
  
She turned back to Bakurna. "Can my father speak English, too?" she asked quietly.  
  
Bakurna nodded. "Yes."  
  
She smiled. "He'll have to teach me. That'll be fun!"  
  
Bakurna nodded again, but this time he looked down at the floor.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Rada, there's something I should tell you..." Bakurna started. "About your father..."  
  
Rada's smile faded. "What happened?"  
  
"Well, you see..."  
  
He was cut off by the door opening. The person who entered the room was... Yami.  
  
Rada's eyes lit up. "Daddy..." she whispered. She got up from the chair and ran to him, almost knocking him over with a hug.  
  
Bakurna laughed slightly at the confused expression on everybody's faces. Yugi and Bakura were staring at Yami, and Yami was staring down at the little girl who had suddenly attached herself to him.  
  
This was going to be interesting...  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Shells: Whoah..... long chappie...  
  
Daricio: Tell me about it... I think we made it too long and gave away too much info.  
  
Shells: And it was a cliff hanger!!!  
  
Daricio: Yup!  
  
Shells: But that's ok.  
  
Daricio: Yup!  
  
Shells: Review!!!!!  
  
Daricio: ^_^ Yup! 


	3. Hidden Millennium Powers

Daricio: *dancing around* new chappie! New chappie! New chappie! Whee!!!  
  
Shells: *shakes head* I have a very strange neesan...  
  
Daricio: *grins* New chappie!  
  
Shells: Like I said...  
  
Daricio: And I have a very boring imoto. So what?  
  
Shells: -_-  
  
Daricio: Let's start the fic!!!! ^_^  
  
Shells: Aren't we supposed to see if we have any author notes we need to do first?  
  
Daricio: Oh yeah! *checks* Not that I can see! Let's go!  
  
Shells: Wait! *looks at reviews* Ethelflaed said to tell Rada, "English does not sound like Tin."  
  
Daricio: Oh yeah, that... I actually got that from a book called, "The House on Mango Street" that I was reading for school. Interesting book, that.. Very confusing. But anyway, what it means is that English sounds extremely strange to people who do not speak it as their native language.  
  
Shells: So no offense was intended to those, like the both of us, that speak it.  
  
Daricio: *nod, nod* Yup. Me an' Shells speak English... And a few short words and phrases in other random languages, but not much...  
  
Shells: And, we won't need to tell Rada that... She develops her own like of the English language soon enough in this chappie.  
  
Daricio: Yup. But enough of us giving away all the story lines, let's get on with the ficcy!  
  
Shells: Ok!  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Yugi watched in facination as Rada, the Millennium Item Girl that they had been looking for, gave Yami a big hug. What was going on?  
  
Yami didn't seem to know what was happening either...  
  
That's when Ishizu attempted to squeeze past Yami into the room. Looking down and seeing what was blocking the path of the door, (remember, Yami hadn't really gotten out of the doorway yet,) she gasped.  
  
"Rada..." she said slowly. Rada looked up at her, a big grin on her face.  
  
Yugi smiled. He didn't know why she was so happy, but he figured that if she was happy, then she wouldn't try to teleport away again.  
  
Ishizu began speaking to Rada in Egyptian. Every once in a while, she would point to people in the room, or Rada would look up fondly at Yami again, who still had a very confused look on his face.  
  
Bakura had the same relieved, yet puzzled, expression on that Yugi was sure that he had on, but Bakurna seemed to know exactly what was going on and had a huge grin on his face.  
  
After a while, Rada's smile slowly disappeared. She looked up at Yami one more time, then let go of him, slowly backing away from him, looking him over.  
  
Ishizu had tears in her eyes. She said someting else in Egyptian, very softly.  
  
Rada shook her head quickly, yelling rapidly in Egyptian. The swirly portal thing began to appear under her.  
  
Yugi, realizing what she was doing, lept into action. He raced forward, grabbing ahold of her arm, attempting to stop her from transporting again.  
  
"Yugi! Wait!" Bakurna yelled. But it was too late. The two of them were both swept up in the portal, and they disappeared into the floor.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Once the portal had closed and Rada and the other boy were both in the street, she whirled around and glared at him.  
  
"Look, I don't know why you followed me, but I want you to get out of here right now!" she yelled at him.  
  
He took a few steps backwards and leaned up against a wall, still watching her. Rada blinked and looked around. By complete accident, she had teleported them into an alley in which there wasn't any way to get into or out of except by going through the shops...  
  
Then she remembered that he didn't know what she was saying. He was her father's desendant... Yugi... And he only spoke English.  
  
Of course, now she knew that her father could only speak English as well! He couldn't speak in his own native tongue, and he didn't even remember who she was!  
  
At least that's what Ishizu had said...  
  
She sighed and looked around again. She could simply teleport away again, but that would leave Yugi trapped in here and that wasn't very nice...  
  
And besides, it was getting dark, and darkness meant sleep. Natural instinct was kicking in and telling her it was time to go to bed.  
  
She sat down, leaning up against the wall. "This is nuts..." she muttered.  
  
Yugi saw what she was doing and looked up at the sky, probably also noticing that it was getting dark. Then he sat down himself.  
  
She watched him, the darkness around them now hiding that fact that she was staring.  
  
She wished she could talk to him... Ask him some questions... she desperately wanted to talk to somebody that wasn't Ishizu or Bakurna, or anybody she knew...  
  
But, of course, she couldn't, as he didn't speak the same language... There was no way for him to be able to learn Egyptian really fast, but...  
  
She remembered something suddenly. Maybe she could learn English!  
  
~~ Flashback~~  
  
Her father was in some big meeting again... Rada wondered what it was about THIS time...  
  
She rarely got to spend much time with her father, but when she did it was always fun, so she always looked forward to it. Last night, he had promised that he'd do so tonight, but again, excuses excuses...  
  
She was now peeping into the giant meeting hall through one of the big stone archway entrances, trying to figure out if the meeting was going to take much longer.  
  
Just about that time, someone came stumbling in through one of the other tall doorways. He walked up to the Pharaoh, her father, and began talking to him.  
  
It was soon obvious, however, that neither of them understood the other. The man was about to walk sadly away, when Yami gestured for him to stay for a moment.  
  
He closed his eyes for a moment, and in an instant, Rada recognized the look on her father's face that said he was calling upon the Shadow Powers again.  
  
When he had opened his eyes again, he turned back to the man and began conversing with him in the man's own tongue! Somehow the Shadow Powers had allowed him to learn this man's language within seconds!  
  
Rada watched in fascination.  
  
When the conversation was over, her father bid the man farewell in first the man's tongue, then his own, then turned and looked directly at Rada, the smile on his face indicating that he had known that she was there the whole time.  
  
He winked at her, then held up a finger, mouthing the words, "One minute," then turned back to the meeting...  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
If her father could do something like that, surely she could as well, seeing as the magic from the items, and therefore the Shadow Realm, was inside her...  
  
The only problem was that she still wasn't completely sure how to access those powers...  
  
She thought for a moment. Then she remembered Shadi talking to her about soul rooms a while back... If she was bound to these items, it would have to be bound to her mind, meaning that she could probably access the powers from the items from there!  
  
It was worth a try anyway. She closed her eyes, concentrating on going to her soul room. She never had been good at getting there easily, but she could make it.  
  
She opened her eyes in her soul room and looked around. It, too, was different than it had been before. Almost nothing had changed inside the room, but along the walls, there were now seven different doors... One leading to each of the Millennium Items's powers, she assumed.  
  
It was hard to tell which one led to which power, though, and she had no idea which of the items had held the language powers. She'd have to explore them, one by one.  
  
It wasn't as if she didn't have enough time to, seeing as nobody was going to be able to find her and Yugi for a while, so she opened the door nearest her and took a step inside.  
  
It was a fairly small room. Some of the edges were rounded off, but not all of them, there were two tunnels off to each side of the room, and there was a large, what seemed to be a view screen on the back wall, that was showing different things.  
  
Why was the room curved like that? It should be like anybody's normal soul room, shouldn't it? Only a sort of Magic's soul room.  
  
She thought about this for a moment, then decided that the Shadow Magic had been bound to those simple items for so long, 5000 years, that the room had molded itself to fit into them. The tunnels off to each side probably didn't lead anywhere, they were simply there because that's how the "item" she was now in had been shaped.  
  
She walked over to the viewscreen. Now what did that do? She tapped on the side of it, and suddenly a scene came slowly into view...  
  
It was her father's huge meeting room! There, right where he should be, was her father, and she could even see herself looking into the room from one of the large stone entryways...  
  
This was showing the past...  
  
That must be this item's power...  
  
She came to the conclusion that this had to be Ishizu's Millennium Necklace, and it had the power to look back into the past, and see events of the future... And not much else...  
  
It also, she could sense, had some untrackability powers...  
  
But that wasn't what she was wanting at the moment, so she left the room, although being able to see into the past was kind of cool...  
  
Moving on to the next one and opening the door, she realized that she already knew who's this was. There were staircases going everywhere, up, down, all around, and even upside down...  
  
This was a Puzzle, and that had belonged to her father.  
  
She felt a wave of sadness, but she pushed it out and then exited the room. She'd explore it more later, but if she knew all her father's precautions, it was going to be tough to do so, as he would have set at least something up to try and fend off anyone who was looking for the true power of the Pharaoh he had hidden within...  
  
That and being there reminded her of her father, and that was one thing she didn't need at the moment... Big girls don't cry...  
  
Closing the door behind her, she went to the next one. She opened up the door and looked inside.  
  
In here, almost all of the room's corners were very much rounded off. There seemed to be a kind of Darkness hanging in the air...  
  
What Item could this be???  
  
Then she saw something along the walls...  
  
She went over to see what it was. When she did, she almost had to laugh. This was the Millennium Ring. Bakurna's. And he had obviously been very bored for 5000 years...  
  
He had been writing all over the walls, scratching in little messages and random graffiti everywhere, sometimes so thickly that she couldn't even read it anymore...  
  
One whole wall was filled with tally marks, obviously showing how long he had been in there... Rada tried to count them, but she lost track around 10,000 (She assumed this was days,) and then realized that she wasn't getting anything done.  
  
She concentrated, quickly checking over the powers that were held in the Ring, finding several that distorted memory, brought illusions from the Shadow Realm, and other things that might later be useful, but she didn't find any sort of language power...  
  
Which was sort of surprising, since this meant that Bakurna had learned the language, English, all by himself... He didn't usually commit himself to doing things like that...  
  
But Rada supposed that even she would have accepted learning the language by herself if she had had nothing to do for that long...  
  
She turned and left this room as well.  
  
Moving on to the next one, she attempted to turn the handle.  
  
It didn't budge. Unlike the other item doors, she couldn't get this one to open... The door apparently required a key...  
  
A key... She looked a little bit harder at some of the engravings on the front of the door. Sure enough, there was a faint picture of a key etched in the stone...  
  
This was the Millennium Key, Shadi's, and he had made sure to lock it all up when he was done using it...  
  
That was the Shadi she knew, all right... Always wanting to make sure no magic got out of control, not letting anybody have any fun, and, for some reason, was always the one that caught Rada and brought her to her father the moment she did anything the least bit wrong...  
  
So it figured he'd go and be annoying to her even when he wasn't there at the moment... She sighed and moved on to the next door.  
  
Before she opened it, she thought for a moment... She had already seen the Necklace, the Puzzle, the Ring and the Key... That meant that this had to be either the Rod, the Eye, or the Scales...  
  
Which one could it be?  
  
Only one way to find out... She opened the door and looked inside...  
  
At first, she couldn't see anything inside...it was all really dark and stuff. She peeked her head inside, wary now... She was afraid of the dark...  
  
She took a tentative step inside. Then another. As she did, it began to get lighter... Someone must have enchanted it to get lighter whenever there was someone inside.  
  
Now confident that it would get brighter for her, so the darkness would be vanquished, she stepped boldly further into the room.  
  
And it immedietly it began to tilt... Rada screamed as the whole place turned sideways and she began to slide towards one end of the room.  
  
The light brightened and as she slid, she could see several holes in the floor, some lined with Shadow Purple... Others with Shadow White... She could also see that she was sliding straight for one of those holes!!!!!  
  
She closed her eyes, waiting to suddenly feel herself drop, but after about two seconds, instead of a falling sensation she felt her stomach drop, then she was sliding again...  
  
She opened one eye, trying to figure out what was going on... Just in time to realize she was about to slide right into another of the Shadow lined holes!  
  
She cried out as she fell inside, then she watched helplessly as the purpleness swirled around her, and then she was sliding once again!  
  
She blinked as she figured it out... Those were those strange swirly portal thingys!!! This must be the item that had been allowing her to do that...  
  
And the room constantly tipping, she thought as she fell backwards into another hole, meant that this was the Millennium Scales...  
  
Great, now she had figured out where she was, but how was she supposed to get out??? Every time the portals put her on another side of the room, it would make the room tip in her direction...  
  
The only way she would be able to get out would be if it deposited her in the very center of the room, or if it deposited her right at the door, or back into her soul room again...  
  
That probably wasn't going to happen for a while...  
  
After falling through about 15 holes, she thought she had a general pattern going to which portal led to where... Except that still wouldn't help her much.. Unless...  
  
//Back to the door!// she thought hard as she fell into yet another of the strange holes.  
  
Sure enough, she appeared back at the door. It was a mental thing, really... The powers of the Shadow Realm could be controlled...  
  
She quickly got back into her soul room, breathing hard. She was NOT going to go in there again... Who's item WAS that anyway??? She thought hard... Ah, yes... Gahavonu's....  
  
She suddenly realized that she hadn't seen Gahavonu, Shadi, or Votoyis while she was there... What had happened to them?  
  
Gahavonu was cool... She was always wanting to take care of Rada... And Votoyis was pretty nice too. Shadi was simply a pain... But it would still be hard for her if she found out that something bad had happened to him...  
  
She shook her head and moved on to the next door. She HAD to find that language power!  
  
She opened it up slowly. Malik's Rod or Votoyis' Eye. One or the other... Neither was going to tilt her or anything like Gahovonu's Scales had done...  
  
She walked inside, looking around. In here, the floor was mostly flat, if a little rounded, but the ceiling was domed with hollow spots on either side. There was also a semi-large hole in the floor, covered up by a sort of netting material so that you couldn't fall through it.  
  
Along all the walls, there were several Computer consoles...  
  
//Computer consoles?// She wondered to herself, trying out the new word. //Where did that come from? How'd I know what these things were called?//  
  
She shrugged, unable to figure it out for now, and walked over to the netting, peering down into the depths of the hole.  
  
After a while, she nodded.  
  
This was the Millennium Rod, and it had belonged to... Marik....  
  
She frowned... She had sent him to the Shadow Realm by accident... She hadn't really sensed that power in the other items very much...  
  
She concentrated... Sure enough, along with powers of Mind Control, the slight ability to throw people around, and other such things, There was the power to send people, not just their souls but their bodies as well, to the Shadow Realm...  
  
Could it be that she had sent Marik to the Shadow Realm using the powers of his own item against him?  
  
She shook the thought away... She'd go save him when she figured out how to use these powers a little bit less erratically...  
  
Looking around the room one core time, she decided to check out the consoles... (strange word...)  
  
Powering one up, she looked at the screen. As soon as the blackness faded away, she saw several pictures that looked almost like buttons...  
  
One of them had words on it, but they were in English, so she couldn't read them.  
  
"Egyptian, please..." she muttered, rolling her eyes slightly at the stupid screen...  
  
And to her surprise, the English words faded, replaces by words she could actually read...  
  
Could it be that the language powers were in here? Or perhaps olny a portion of them were in here... After all, she could not read the English, only knew what these computers were...  
  
She shrugged, then returned her attention to the glowing screen.  
  
There were pictures of several different people, some she recognized, some she didn't. Below the people's pictures, there was a "search" button, apparently adding the people in the surounding area to the computer's mind control memory.  
  
For, now she realized, the computers were hooked directly into the Rod's Mind Control powers, allowing for easy use of the power...  
  
Someone had been working on this for a long time...  
  
She was about to get up and leave to go and explore the last room, the Millennium Eye, when one of the pictures caught her eye...  
  
It was Ishizu... Would Malik really have used the powers of the Ring on his own sister? If so, maybe it was a good thing she had sent him to the Shadow Realm...  
  
She shook that thought away as well. Sending people to the Shadow Realm was a bad thing, no matter how much they deserved it...  
  
And besides, maybe she was assuming too much. Perhaps he had only done that so that he could figure out where she was or something like that, so he could find her. There were good things you could do with Mind Controlling people for short periods of time...  
  
Speaking of which, she really needed to figure out what Ishizu and all them were doing at the moment... She sat down at the console and pressed Ishizu's picture with her finger.  
  
(a/n Yay for touch screens! ^_^)  
  
The console lit up the room as the screen turned such a bright white that Rada had to look away for a moment. When the light faded and she looked back, the screen had begun to show the inside of the room that she had just been in right before she had teleported again...  
  
Apparently, nobody had felt the need to go out and look for her this time, figuring she'd come back when she was ready...  
  
Rada frowned for a moment. She needed to look around the room..  
  
After a while, she realized that the screen's view would follow where she thought she needed to look... //Turn left a bit...// she thought.  
  
The screen did so, and she now had a better view of the room. Bakurna and his double were sitting on a small couch, conversing with her father, apparently trying to explain to him what was going on a little bit...  
  
She wasn't sure, for she still couldn't understand a single thing that they were saying... Still talking in English, they were...  
  
She sighed, then looked around the room some more. She found that she wasn't surprised to see Kaiba sitting in a chair off to one side of the room, apparently trying his best to ignore everybody. Kaiba's double, (which nobody had yet explained to her, but she figured must be HIS desendant) was at a large table like thing, prodding at different buttons on it and scribbling on a sheet of paper.  
  
Nobody had yet noticed that Ishizu was acting any differently..  
  
Rada heard the door open and turned to look at it. In walked Shadi, who in turn looked around at everyone else.  
  
Rada frowned, then looked away. Oh, goody... so Shadi WAS here.... Fun....  
  
"Ishizu?" Shadi asked.  
  
Rada looked up at him again after a few moments, realizing that he was talking to her. He stared into her eyes, almost as if he were analyzing them...  
  
Rada, in the Millennium Rod, took a few steps backward from the console, touching the screen once again with her fingers. The scene disappeared and the first menu returned.  
  
You could always tell if somebody was being mind controlled by the look in their eyes... Figures it would be Shadi who figured it out again... Stupid Shadi...  
  
She shook her head and exited the room, heading for the Eye room door. Hopefully, Votoyis hadn't locked up the power to this one like Shadi had with his key...  
  
She opened the door and went inside.  
  
The room was completely and entirelly rounded off at all corners, but Rada had been expecting that this time... After all, the eye was, basically, a ball...  
  
The room was featureless. No view screens, no computer consoles, no graffiti on the walls, nothing but the mostly golden walls.  
  
Rada blinked. That meant that whoever was controlling this item, most likely Votoyis, but now she wasn't sure, had accessed all the powers of it mentally instead of by going in through their soul room...  
  
Almost as if they had never heard of a soul room...  
  
Which, in Votoyis's case, wasn't true... So that meant that her fears were confirmed. Some of them DIDN'T make it to this strange "future." place...  
  
Votoyis was.... gone...  
  
She had seen that Shadi was there, but she still hadn't seen Gahavonu... Was she gone as well?  
  
Rada shook the thought away. Gahavonu was one of her best friends, she wasn't allowed to be gone.  
  
For now she had to concentrate on what she had come in here to do. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the powers around her.  
  
"-sleep right now, I don't think we're going anywhere soon tonight."  
  
Rada's eyes flew open and she looked around her, trying to find where the voice had come from. After waiting a few seconds, she closed her eyes again, deciding that she must be hearing things...  
  
She concentrated on the power, trying to seperate it out so she could figure out what powers the eye contained and to see if she could access the language powers.  
  
Almost immedietly, the voice returned, although a little quieter this time.  
  
"try, but somehow I don't think it'll work... she'll probably just get frustrated with me, then she'll teleport away again, and then I'll be stuck here."  
  
Rada suddenly recognized the voice. It was the kid that had followed her, Yugi!  
  
"You should probably still try... Bakurna still refuses to tell me anything, but Bakura said something about m-"  
  
Rada's eyes flew open and she lost her consentration, making the voices stop. That was her father!  
  
Her mind raced. Ishizu had said that her dad couldn't speak Egyptian any more. If this was true, then what was this? And how could she even be hearing her dad in the first place, he was back in that one building that she had teleported out of...  
  
It took her a few minutes, but finally it clicked. The Millennium Eye had the powers to read people's minds... And she had been listening to Yugi's thoughts... He must have a mind link with her father, so in listening to Yugi's thoughts, she could hear whenever her father was talking to him.  
  
And she could understand both of them becuase that was another power of the Eye. Whenever you use it, you can automatically understand whatever they're saying... er... thinking...  
  
The Language powers...  
  
She thought for a minute, and sure enough, she could tell that there was a difference to what she had been thinking before and what she was thinking now... She knew that she'd still be able to speak Egyptian, but for now it'd be best to stick to English, as nobody around here spoke Egyptian...  
  
She closed her eyes, suddenly wanting to hear her father.  
  
"And Shadi was saying something about Ishizu?" Yugi asked. Yami mentally nodded.  
  
"Yes. He said something about her being temporarily mind controlled. He guessed that Rada was trying out the powers of the items..." Yami replied.  
  
Rada opened her eyes again, her face turning red. Tattletale....  
  
She got up and left the room, going back into her own soul room so that she could gain access to her physical body again.  
  
She opened her real eyes and stood up, looking around.  
  
Yugi noticed her getting up and he looked up at her. He seemed to be hesitating, as if not sure what to say to her. Which made sense, seeing as he thought that if he said anything that she wouldn't understand her.  
  
She grinned slightly. This could be fun...  
  
She'd pretend she still couldn't understand him... She looked around the alleyway for a moment. Alright, the only way out seemed to be to teleport.  
  
She looked over at Yugi and gestured for him to come over to her. He got up, still looking slightly nervous, and walked over.  
  
"Uh.."  
  
She reached out and took ahold of his hand, then created the swirly portal thingy again, transporting them both away again.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Shells: Muahahahahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Daricio: What are you Muahaha ing about?  
  
Shells: Cliffie!!!  
  
Daricio: *looks at story* that's not a cliffie, Shells. That's just an evil way to end the chappie.  
  
Shells: Same difference.  
  
Daricio: That's nice. Alright, review please!!!  
  
Shells: Yes, please do!  
  
Daricio: And see you next time! 


	4. Secrets Revealed

Daricio: Hello again everyone!  
  
Shells: We have our new chappie up!  
  
Daricio: Well, DUH....  
  
Shells: ^_^ It's about time we finally started working on it, too...  
  
Dariico: *nod nod* Sorry about that. We've been busy with other things.  
  
Shells: Yeah... *sarcastically* Lots of things....  
  
Daricio: So, are we going to get started, or what?  
  
Shells: Yeah, let's go!  
  
Daricio: Onward, Ho!!!!  
  
Shells: *rolls eyes*  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
When the two of them stepped quickly out of the portal, they were in another part of the city. Rada looked around quickly to orient herself by spotting the huge KaibaCorp building in the distance, then began walking towards it. Yugi followed.  
  
Rada hadn't transported them directly to the building for the reason that she still needed to think. As she walked, she fumed about everything that had happened so far.  
  
Her father didn't remember anything about Egypt, not even her, Ishizu was mean for telling her this and making her feel bad, and now she was stuck out here with a stupid commoner that looked like her father and didn't know that she could understand him.  
  
It seemed to her as if it was just yesterday that she was back in the palace, having everybody listen to whatever she said, and not having to explain everything every time she did something.  
  
Now her "friends" wouldn't let her get a word in edgewise, and they were going around telling her things that they knew would hurt her. And Shadi, with his stupid constant monotoneness and his useless "advice" and "calculations" wasn't helping either.  
  
Just then, Yugi walked up beside her, breaking her consentration, and looked at her. "Um, I need to ask you about something, Rada..."  
  
She froze in her tracks and glared at him, her temper suddenly flaring up and joining with her already bad mood.  
  
"Listen up, you. As a simple commoner, you will address me by my proper name, Radella, just like everyone else." she said hotly. "If you won't you'll suffer the consequenses."  
  
Yugi opened his mouth to respond, but by then Rada had already acted upon her threat and had disappeared, leaving him all alone.  
  
As she traveled through the portal, she smirked, deciding to make sure that he couldn't call for help. Calling upon the powers from the Millennium Puzzle, she completely blocked Yugi from the rest of the mental realm.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
From where he was sitting on one of the chairs in the KaibaCorp office building, Yami suddenly stood up, his eyes wide. "I just lost contact with Yugi." he announced worriedly. "That can only mean one thing... the Shadow Realm."  
  
Ishizu frowned, as did Bakura. "This is not good." she said.  
  
Bakura nodded.  
  
"Defenitely not good." Seto said softly, standing up slowly from his desk. "Look who's here..."  
  
They all looked in the direction the he was looking and gasped. Rada was just coming out of a swirly portal thingy, here eyes, though closed, showing severe annoyance. When the portal faded and she opened her eyes, looking up at them all, they could see that they were burning with hatred.  
  
Before anybody could react, Rada jumped into action, stretching forth her hands, a deep purplish-red ball or dark shadow magic forming around them. Quickly, she selected her first target, her greatest annoyance, Shadi.  
  
Thrusting the ball forward, she smirked. Shadi saw it coming and dropped to the ground, attempting to roll out of the way, but the ball was so big by this point and was going so fast, that he didn't have a chance.  
  
The ball struck him hard in the chest, sending him flying backwards, the power scattering everywhere. Then, with a flash of light, he was suddenly gone.  
  
"Hope you like the Shadow Realm, Shadi." Rada yelled, beginning to form another ball. She scaned the room of now very scared people, trying to pick out her next victim. Her eyes rested upon Ishizu.  
  
Ishizu, who had not only obviously made some sort of pact with Kaiba, because she had helped him. Ishizu, who had told her about her father, even though she knew it would make her sad. The ball was complete and Rada took aim. "And I hope you do, too!"  
  
She fired. Ishizu suddenly gained that deer-in-the-headlights look and froze, watching helplessly as the power ball came flying towards her.  
  
In less than two seconds, Ishizu was banished as well.  
  
Now Rada spotted Kaiba. She grinned, powering up another blast. Now she'd be able to tae him down when he couldn't defend himself. It was all his fault all of this had happened anyway, and now he would get what he deserved.  
  
She was just about to fire her ball, when suddenly she felt a slight pain on the top of her head, and everything went black.  
  
Everybody sighed in relief as Rada suddenly fell unconscious, with Bakurna standing beside her, his fists still clamped together from where he had hit her over the head.  
  
"It's for your own good, Rada." he murmered, looking down on her. Then he looked up at Kaiba. "I just saved your life. You owe me one."  
  
Kaiba shrugged. "I could have gotten out of the way. I'm not that stupid. I didn't need your help."  
  
Seto shook his head. "That sounds like something I would say." he murmered to himself.  
  
Bakura scanned the room. "Well, I guess we're the only ones still here, huh? With Marik, Yugi, Ishizu, and Shadi all in the Shadow Realm, all that's left is Yami, Bakurna, Seto, Kaiba, and me."  
  
"And Rada, of course." Yami said, walking slowly over to her and picking her up. "Definitely can't forget her..."  
  
He walked over to the couch and laid her down. He sighed. "If she wakes up, she'll cause havoc again, but if she stays asleep, we can't ask her any questions. Is there any way we could somehow decrease the amount of powers that she has access to?"  
  
For a moment, nobody said anything, but finally, Bakurna spoke up. "We could transfer the powers from her into something else using an anceint ritual that I know." he suggested, a small smile coming onto his face.  
  
Kaiba gave him a disgusted look. "If that's the ritual that I think you're talking about, Theif, then using it would kill her."  
  
Bakura shot his yami a look, and Bakurna shrugged. "Well, if you have a better idea?"  
  
Kaiba gave a short chuckle. "Indeed I do. If I'm not mistaken, all of us who had ownership of the items have certain mental keys that we can use to lock up the items's power. I'm guessing that Shadi already has done that to his own Millennium Item, the Key, which would be why she hasn't used it's powers yet."  
  
Yami smiled. "That will work. We won't be able to lock up the Scales, the Rod, or the Necklace, but that's a start."  
  
Bakurna sniffed. "I liked my idea better. At least then we'd be rid of her."  
  
"Bakurna!" Bakura said, somewhat shocked at his yami's reaction. "Honestly, you'd think that you didn't like her or something."  
  
Bakurna rolled his eyes. "I don't. After all, who can honestly say they can stand being with somebody who is a pampered palace brat?"  
  
"Palace?" Seto asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, Palace. Don't tell me that nobody recognizes the name 'Radella, Princess of Egypt, Daughter of the Most High Pharaoh Yami'?" Kaiba asked, putting a sarcastic tone on Rada's full title. He looked around at the now very shocked faces of everybody in the room. "What?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Daricio: Ha! Short chapter! ^_^  
  
Shells: That's a good thing?  
  
Daricio: Well... No.... But that's beside the point. It's a cliffie short chapter!  
  
Shells: *rolls eyes * It's about time we finished too. Sorry it took so long. We were coming up with ideas.  
  
Daricio: If you've got more ideas, then review and maybe we will get the chapter up faster next time!  
  
Shells: So review, review, review.  
  
Daricio: See you next time on...  
  
Both: Millennium Item Girl! 


End file.
